


Clueless Confession

by scrawnyshrimp



Category: One Piece
Genre: And in love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Roronoa Zoro, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just fluff, they both are, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnyshrimp/pseuds/scrawnyshrimp
Summary: Though, times like these were enough to keep himself together, sitting down and taking drinks accompanied by the strawhat’s first mate, Roronoa Zoro-ya.orLaw and Zoro have a nice conversation, in their own languages.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Clueless Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to give a shout out to google translator and my dumb ass

Law sat down on the deck, a small cup filled with alcohol in his hand, the night sky gleaming onto the sea brightening the sight. It was awfully silent on the Thousand Sunny, a moment of silence was rare when it came to catching a ride with the Strawhats. Even during nights, they all managed to be the noisiest as possible and Law swore that he might break character and go insane soon. Though, times like these were enough to keep himself together, sitting down and taking drinks accompanied by the strawhat’s first mate, Roronoa Zoro-ya.

He wasn’t a heavy drinker unlike the other, Zoro-ya drank his drinks with pride, whereas Law sipped in silence. Apparently, Zoro-ya managed to sneak some whiskey from the kitchen, dragging Law with his plan and convincing him that their cook will never know. But Law knows, each and one of the strawhat’s schemes ended in madness or failure, resulting in straight up combat. It wouldn’t be his problem though, after all he’s a guest on this ship. Law nudged his hands towards Zoro-ya, who happily replied by pouring alcohol into his cup, his face flushed with a grin.

“What did I say? It’s pretty strong, not enough to get me drunk though.” Zoro-ya blurts out, Law lowers his head and looks away.

“It’s funny, I thought you Japanese could easily get tipsy from one sip.”

Zoro-ya gawks at him in shock, his face slowly cracking back into that awful smile, followed by soft laughter. He takes a sip from his cup before replying. “Guess I was born lucky then.” Law turns back around to face him, meeting his eyes. “What made you think Japanese people get easily drunk?”

“I’ve traveled to lots of islands, I heard some rumors from here and there. Usually I’m not the one to remember such useless information, though because of you I guess this one just popped out of my head.” Law explains, Zoro-ya tilts his head at him in confusion.

“Really?”

“I don’t understand what you mean by really.”

Zoro paused for a moment.

“You’re German right?”

“I am.” The raven haired nodded, making the younger scoff. “I also heard another rumor that you Japanese people apologize a lot, even when you’re not at fault.”

“Me? Apologizing?” Zoro-ya rubs his face and cringes at the thought of himself apologizing, Law watches from beside, cracking a smirk.

“I’d like to see you apologize.”

“Oh fuck off.” The anger expressed on Zoro-ya’s face was a sign of victory, the other’s face fuming furiously as he averted his eyes from Law. The older man places his hand onto his cheek, resting his arm on the table, smiling at Zoro-ya. He’s been awfully a lot more expressive than before, it was possible that it could’ve been the fact that he drank over dozens of the strong alcohol, Law made sure to limit himself and not get himself drunk, perhaps Zoro-ya was reaching his limit. He must’ve been on his twenty fifth drink by now, an unhealthy amount which makes both of the doctors a bit concerned at times.

“Did you normally speak English at birth?” Zoro-ya questioned, Law thought for a minute before speaking.

“No, I was about seven when I last spoke my language, I mean it did slip out at times after that but really it wasn’t a decent conversation.” Zoro-ya nodded slowly, the golden bars on his left ear moving slightly with his movements. A bit of alcohol was smudged onto his cheeks, Law was tempted to wipe it off him but restrained himself from doing so, it’d be inappropriate to touch the swordsman in such a loving manner without having the other understand.

“What about you?” Law took a small sip of his drink, alas finally drinking his third cup.

“I still do sometimes, but I guess we’re the same. Some phrases slipped out from here and there, never a real decent conversation though.” Zoro-ya closed his eyes, relaxing as the wind blew through his hair. God, why does nature do everything to make this man look even more beautiful, Law sighed and tried to silence the thoughts in his mind. Relax, if Zoro-ya could do it then you could as well. “You want to hear some words?”

“Why not?” His curiosity grew, he never heard someone speak in their language before in his whole journey. Not counting the conversations he’s heard in a different language, Law never took part in those conversations, not finding the interest to learn something else besides English.

“Tell me what to say.”

“Hmm.” Law thinks for a second. “Let’s start off simple, how do you say hello?”

“Pfft that's baby stuff.” Zoro-ya pouted, Law found it adorable. “There’s multiple ways to say, let’s just start off with the basics.” He brought his hand to his mouth as if he were whispering in Law’s ear.  _ “Konnichiwa.” _

Those words sent shivers down Law spine, and damn he never knew he’d find something so stupid become something so weirdly attractive, he opened his mouth and tried to form words but then closed it. “Wow.” Was all he could muster out. “What about the other ways?”

Zoro-ya chuckled and spoke again.  _ “Ohayo…” _ He whispered to the sky. “That means good morning, well it’s night so… _ oyasumi nasai. _ ” Law’s face flushed a bright red, he covered his face hoping that the green haired wouldn’t notice.

“Let’s say I heard another rumor…” Law lowers his hat to cover his red face, Zoro-ya glances obliviously at him and for once he’s thankful for his stupidity. “This might sound too weird actually...nevermind.”

“What? You want me to say dick or something?”

“‘No! Absolutely not, why would you even think of that? Law lashes out at him, embarrassment filling his stomach as he flustered furiously, gritting his teeth. Zoro-ya cracked a smile and did an awful job at trying to cover up his laughter, Law’s reaction was way too hilarious, he didn’t expect him to act like that. Law blinked and leaned back into his chair, sulking. Tears formed in Zoro-ya’s eyes as he laughed.

“Sorry...I’ll make it up to you by saying whatever you want me to say, even if it’s embarrassing.”

Law paused and blinked, bewildered at what he just heard. He turns around to Zoro-ya who seemed clueless on the situation, the tables have turned and now it was his turn to smile and laugh at Zoro-ya. “You apologized.” His smirk grows wider when the other realizes and frowns.

“Shut up.”

“So it is true.”

“Not.” Zoro-ya insisted, his grumpy face only made Law feel even more victorious.

“There’s this saying I’ve heard once at an island...I believe it goes something like ar…” Law tries his best to remember the rest of the phrase, but Zoro-ya speaks first.

“Oh! That phrase— oh my god wait.” Zoro-ya giggles into his mouth, clearing his throat from his laughter. “It can have a different meaning by the way you say it.” He takes a deep breath and stares at Law, the moonlight reflecting off his steel eye which makes Law gulp, his face getting warm once again.

_ “Ara ara…”  _ Zoro-ya alluded, voice smooth and deep with a very thick accent, the smirk at the end making the mood a little suggestive, the way he said it was as if he were being flirtatious. Law does everything in his willpower to stop his blood flowing straight to his specific private area that lies between his legs, not wanting to reveal his wants in front of the innocent, naive younger man. “Was that the one?” He asks, as if he did nothing wrong when he did everything wrong, or right, to Law.

“Y-yea…” Law covers his mouth and crosses his legs, face red with sweat, who knew Zoro-ya could be so intriguing without knowing? The raven hair pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at Zoro-ya who seemed to be laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it usually just means like, oh my. It can be used when you’re amazed or…” Zoro-ya uses his fingers to circle the tip of his cup. “When you’re being  _ suggestive _ .” Law wants to cry when he realizes that Zoro-ya actually knew all along and acted all like that, all hot and implicative, he wasn’t innocent after all. As expected, from a swordsman who carries such bloodlust. Law continues to stare into the ocean, trying to clear his head from such intrusive and indicating thoughts, Zoro-ya only chuckled at him before staring off at the dark blue sea as well.

“Law.”

Law turns to face him, this time Zoro-ya keeps his face straight to the ocean, his eyes glowing as his face tints pink, hair all messy and lips wet from all that drinking. He looks so open, so kissable and free.

_ “Aishiteru.” _

The face on Zoro-ya’s face was undefinable, a mixture of embarrassment, hesitant even. It confuses Law to see him like this, what did he say? “What does that mean?” He hoped to get an answer, not liking the worry look on Zoro-ya’s face. But it was then covered up by relief, making Law even more confused.

“Nothing important. Like you said, you don’t listen to useless stuff huh?” He assured Law, at first, the raven-haired was unsure but then decided to let it go. “What about you? Any words to say in German?” Zoro-ya turns to face him.

“Do you know anything in German?” Law asks.

“No.”

“Ah.” Law sighs, he closes his eyes and looks back at Zoro-ya who seemed to be filled with curiosity. He smiles, thankful that Zoro-ya had no knowledge in any other language besides English.  _ “Ich liebe dich.” _

“What does that mean?”

Law clicked his tongue and grinned at Zoro-ya. “I won’t tell you.”

“What? That’s not fair—“ Zoro-ya frowns in disappointment, Law only fondly smiled at the other.

“I think I’ll be heading to bed now.”

“Oh.” Zoro-ya blinks slowly, he must be tired as well. “But we only have a tiny bit left of the bottle left.”

“You can finish it, I suggest you tone down your drinking after this.”

“Never.” The younger swordsman dangerously smirks, snatching the bottle and chugging it down, droplets of beer slipping down from his mouth making Law’s breath hitch. He waved goodbye walking away from the other, Law tilted his hat down to cover his eyes, perhaps he could have another sweet night with Zoro-ya. Another small thing to cherish in life, he imagines the two of them sharing another night filled with rum. The saying that Zoro-ya told him lingers in his head all night, making Law unable to sleep.

_ Aishiteru. _

What could it possibly mean, was Zoro-ya telling him something special? Could it be something from his past? Someone special? His question will sadly have to be unanswered for now, not having enough resources to find out what it means. Though he could wait a little, maybe one day Zoro-ya will tell him what it means, then he will too tell Zoro-ya that those words he told him was a silent confession of his desires for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, author here again
> 
> i had this thought in my mind for awhile, sorry if i got anything wrong  
> and sorry for being cheesy
> 
> i crave law and zoro content
> 
> ok that’s it  
> thanks for reading


End file.
